Love or Study?
by ShiroyukiKaji
Summary: I'll be honest, I suck at writing summaries . . But let's say the title pretty much gave it away. A TakaKuro fanfic!


Kuroko was sitting on his bed, his back on the wall with his favourite book in hand. It was calm and quiet until...

"Tecchan!" an urgent voice could be heard.

The door was banged open and a raven-haired boy was seen standing at Kuroko's bedroom doorway.

Kuroko calmly slipped a bookmark in between the pages before asking. "What is it, Takao-kun?"

Takao walked in and kicked lightly at the door behind him to close it. He sat down on the floor formally. His silvery blue eyes met a pair of expressionless blue ones when he looked up at Kuroko who was on the bed staring at him, confused by his actions.

"I beg of you," he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before he clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "Please tutor me, Tecchan!"

There was no answer from the bluenette. _Weird_, Takao thought and lifted his head up a little to sneak a peek, only to find a blushing Kuroko covering his mouth with the back of his palm.

"Tecchan?" Takao stood up to sit on Kuroko's bed and leaned forward so he could observe the bluenette closer.

"Please go away, Takao-kun," he averted his gaze from Takao's.

However, he was ignored. "Why are you blushing?" Takao leaned closer, their faces now a few inches apart.

Takao's vision turned black suddenly as Kuroko's hands were over his eyes.

"Uwaaahh! Tecchan, I can't see!"

"I told you to go away, Takao-kun,"

Takao gripped firmly on Kuroko's wrist to remove his hands from his eyes to look at his face again. It was still red.

"Hey, answer me. Why are you blushing?" he asked again as he stared into the boy's eyes.

Kuroko, obviously uncomfortable, tried to escape from Takao which only made him tighten his grip on him. So he turned his head away instead by looking down.

"..."

"Tecchan, look at me,"

The bluenette only shook his head lightly, still refusing to look up. Takao noticed that even his ears had turned red.

What is it that made him blush this much?

"... Cute..." Kuroko murmured.

Takao didn't seem to catch his sentence. "What?"

"... Takao-kun... was being..." he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Cute... just now," Kuroko hid his face with a pillow that was within his reach on his bed.

_Cute?_ Takao did not remember doing anything cute.

If anything, the cute one here would be the bluenette.

"I can't take it anymore,"

"Eh?" confused, Kuroko pulled the pillow down to only expose his blue eyes.

Takao grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. He then closed the distance between them, pressing his body against the other's and crushed the bluenette's lips with his.

Thin lines of saliva slowly dribbled down Kuroko's chin as he pulled back slightly to catch his breath, which only allowed Takao to invade further into his mouth with his tongue.

Without removing his lips from his, Takao slid his right hand under Kuroko's white T-shirt and touched his pale smooth skin while he supported himself on top of Kuroko with his left hand on the bed.

He felt a large force pushing him all of a sudden. The next thing he knew was that he was falling off the bed. Takao landed on his head and a loud thud could be heard.

"That hurts, Tecchan!" Takao whined with a tear at the corner of his eyes.

The raven-haired boy sat up, his right hand rubbing the bump on his head, he looked up at Kuroko. He was a mess. A huge one.

Kuroko was panting as he wiped the saliva off his chin with the back of his hand. His face was flushed pure red. His legs were apart, his pale abdomen exposed. God knew how badly Takao wanted to do him that instant.

"Tecchan, just a little mo—"

Takao did not finish his sentence. To be exact, he could not finish it. He couldn't when the bluenette was already staring at him with a hint of anger in his blue eyes. _This is bad... _

"No," Kuroko said monotonously.

"Yes..."

* * *

Kuroko cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak. "So, you said you want me to tutor you?" The way Kuroko said it made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"... Yes..." said Takao with his head hanging.

They were both sitting down now, except Kuroko was seated on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed, looking down at Takao with his inexpressive blue eyes who was seated formally on the floor by his feet.

"And why do you need someone to tutor you?"

"Geh...!" Takao flinched at the question, sweat slowly trailed down from his forehead.

"Takao-kun,"

Takao swallowed and replied. "I failed my test recently and was forced to take it again. The teacher said if I still can't pass this one, I'll have to stay for another year,"

No sound was made after Takao's reply. The silence even made the carefree Takao feel anxious. He glanced up at Kuroko to see him with his eyes closed.

Kuroko sighed deeply. "Why don't you ask Midorima-kun?"

"I did!" Takao's head shot up when he heard the name of his ace from Shuutoku.

"Then?"

"It was no good," Takao shrugged.

_-Flashback-_

Takao started running as soon as he exited the teacher's office.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not run in the corridor, Takao?" a teacher scolded as he ran pass him.

"Sorry, sensei! I'll listen to your lectures next time, I'm sort of in a hurry!"

He was near his classroom when he saw a tall green-haired boy with his back to him, walking out of the classroom.

"Shin-chan—!" he shouted as he increased his pace.

He jumped on Midorima's back and hugged him like how a koala does to a tree branch.

"Takao!" Midorima tried to shrug the boy off. "Get off of me!"

"But Shin-chan~! I need you help!"

"I don't want to hear about it. Now, get off,"

"You're saying that again! I just need your help to tutor me for my—"

"No,"

"Eh—?! But I haven't finish my sentence!"

"It's probably something bad, now get off before Kerosuke falls from my hand," Midorima said to Takao as he held onto his green toy frog in his palms firmly.

_-flashback ends-_

Kuroko sighed again, making Takao hung his head lower.

"Just so you know, my scores are only at the average," Kuroko said as if Takao needed to know that.

Except he already knew. "I know," he nodded. "But it's still three times better than mine."

"... Okay... If you're fine with me."

Takao sprung up and crushed the bluenette in an embrace. "I knew you're the best, Tecchan!"

* * *

Now sitting together around the coffee table in Kuroko's room, Takao hummed while he took his text book and a pencil out from his bag and settled it down on the table.

"Mathematics?" asked Kuroko when he saw the title of the book.

"Yeah! I've always been bad at it, you see. Even Shin-chan got fed up of just telling me which formula to use for an equation!" Takao grinned, feeling proud of himself.

"Okay," Kuroko ignored the Midorima part which made Takao pout though he did not seem to notice. "But I'm only agreeing to tutor you in two conditions."

Takao's eyes widened at Kuroko's sentence. _Well, that was rare. Conditions, huh?_

"First, please concentrate. Second, no touching," the bluenette said as he showed Takao his forefinger at his first condition and his second finger at the second.

Takao could accept the first one, that was what he came for anyway but—

"Wait wait wait, Tecchan? I understand the first one but the second one?"

Without looking at the raven-haired boy, Kuroko said as he took his own Math text book from the bookshelf before sitting back in his space on the floor. "Knowing Takao-kun, you would definitely do something indecent."

_Indecent?_ "But—"

"Takao-kun,"

"Okay..." he said, sulking.

Kuroko nodded at his obedience. "You can answer most Math questions if you know and understand the formulas." he started by explaining how Math works.

Takao paid attention alright, though not for long.

He was mesmerized by Kuroko's expressionless face but he could see the seriousness behind it. He then slowly shifted his gaze down at Kuroko's slender finger which was pointing at a formula on his text book.

He cursed silently. He was still aroused by what happened just now (since they left it off there) and he hadn't even jerked it off.

Uncomfortable, Takao covered his crotch with his hands on instinct. _Concentrate_, he told himself and took a deep breath before letting it out again.

"...-kun? Takao-kun?"

He snapped back to attention.

Kuroko was staring at him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed with concern.

"Are you okay, Takao-kun?"

_What are you saying? Of course I'm not okay!_

Various answers starting forming in his mind. '_Er, Tecchan? I need to jerk this off. Be right back_,' or '_I am in need to do it_,' or '_Could you help me with this?_' ? Takao couldn't say it. How could he?

Okay, he would say it if it were any other day but today was different. He needed help with his Math. Badly.

He noticed Kuroko moving his blue eyes down at his crotch. The thought of Kuroko offering to help brightened Takao up.

Waiting eagerly for it, Kuroko finally spoke.

"Do you need the washroom?" he looked up at Takao as he said. "You could've said that you need it. Please, go ahead,"

_Seriously?_ Takao felt like face palming himself. Of all things to describe why a healthy young boy was covering his crotch after what happened, Kuroko just had to say he needed to pee. _Really? But then again, how is Tecchan so composed? He was the one who was so aroused by his actions moments ago._

He could not control himself any further and grabbed Kuroko's hand, drawing circles lightly on his palm.

"Ta—" Before Kuroko could protest, Takao bit his second finger, causing him to flinch.

"I don't need the toilet, I need you," he said while he sucked gently at the side of Kuroko's finger, saliva trailing down to his palm.

"I told you to not touch me,"

"Are you going to pull away then?" Takao teased, licking the saliva off the bluenette's palm. His soft tender hand was trembling, face bright red, teary blue eyes. Takao had no idea where to start describing how adorable that was to him.

Gently placing kisses on Kuroko's palm after he finished licking, he dropped his voice into a sexy, dangerous whisper.

"You know what happens if you don't pull away, right?"

* * *

**A/N : Again, thank you for reading! Takao's POV has to wait because I started on this one before I read the reviews on my previous work but I'll try my best to write it as fast as I can! Thank you to the people who reviewed on the last one! I appreciated every one of it! *hearts***


End file.
